Sigrun Drífa
|name= Sigrun Drífa |kanji= ドルファシグルーン |romaji= Dorufa Shigurūn |alias= Mordred (モードレッド, Mōdoreddo) Ghostly Menace of Skaði (妖気威嚇のスケー, Yūki Ikaku no Sukē) Kaldr (冷たい, Tsumetai) |status= Alive |race= ( descent) |birthdate= |birthplace= Lom, Iceberg |gender= Female |age= |blood type= O |education= |hair color= Light Blonde |eye color= Ice |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height= 5'6 ft. |weight= 126 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= Split Personality Disorder |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Crusades |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Round Table Knight of Crusades |previous occupation= Dark Mage |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Kenshin Ruri (Lover) Tsurara Ruri (Daughter) |magic= Snow Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Sigrun Drífa (ドルファシグルーン, Dorufa Shigurūn, lit. Old Norse for "Secret Winner of the Falling Snow") is a former Dark Mage operating within her home country of Iceberg. Born with an abnormal and highly unstable amount of , her birth would result in the death of her mother, the latter frozen from the inside out. She was promptly abandoned in Iceberg by her father and extended family, considered an ill omen. Though not before getting her revenge; the cold would cause the baby to cry, her unstable magic reacting with an environment that gave it perfect conditions, soon a white-out blizzard would rob most of the party of their lives. Only confirming their suspicions as far as the few survivors were concerned. As she grew, subsisting on the few things she could scavenge, the girl would earn two names, the first given to a natural world that loved her, the other by a human world that hated her. Sigrun Drífa was the natural world's chosen name, as her volatile, impulsive magic power only grew in magnitude, seeping into an environment that welcomed her and it. Ghostly Menace of Skaði (妖気威嚇のスケー, Yūki Ikaku no Sukē), was the other; a tale of woe as become a terror to the towns in the world below her home mountain abode. It was common for snowstorms and blizzards born from her magic to earn their weight in death, quickening acrimony towards her existence. As for Sigrun, the sight of frozen, half-eaten bodies and lifeless husks would drive the creation of a , a coping mechanism as the repeatedly traumatizing sight of death proved destructive. It didn't help that one individual survived long enough to curse her name, damning her as the one who "murdered the woman who birthed her". However, those days would change when a lone man appeared on her periphery. She didn't understand how he trudged through her maze of raging snow, the bone-freezing temperatures, and white-out conditions. More aggravating to "Kaldr", however, was his warmth; a non-judging and open expression with a hug that warmed her to her core. It was enough to bring Sigrun forth once more. Since that day, the woman has been following him, joining the Crusades before rising to the rank of Round Table Knight. Appearance Personality There are at least two sides to every story. Sigrun Shy, timid, yet kind. Having grown up without friends or company beyond the harsh winters of northern Iceberg, the young woman is constantly worried about offending her new comrades. As the first people she has had regular interactions with, Sigrun found it essential to try making a good first impression, only to come off as quiet, aloof, or a bit clumsy. Most place her in the socially awkward category, due to not knowing the horrors that lie in her background. Those that do typically avoid the topic, as its mere mention is prone to triggering bad memories, which result in the activation of her magic abilities. While not a pacifist, Sigrun despise combat situations, especially those that devolve into carnage and overkill. As such, she prefers to end things as quickly as possible lest "that side" make an appearance. It is noted that among other things, she is deathly afraid of Kaldr, possessing some awareness of her other half's actions; at the very least, waking up to the consequences. One of her other, defining quirks is a fast growing obsession with Kenshin Ruri. It first started with incredulousness at his ability to approach her on that cold winter's night, having watched so many before him succumb to freezing temperatures and a brutal landscape, cursing her and the conditions preventing them from reaching her. Yet, he not only managed to do what they couldn't, but did so with a smile. No rage, no words of anger carried on the wind, but authentic decency. He fended off her attacks and the rage channeled through the environment without budging, retaining the same outlook. That he sat down with her afterwards and struck up a conversation boggled Run's mind. Since electing to follow him down the mountain, it's become a habit of hers to go wherever he goes, marveling at his even-keeled passion for life and more than a little jealous of the sister he speaks so highly of. It's heavily implied that she's developed feelings for him, but is unable to put those feelings into words, having never experienced the sensation. Sigrun also remains hamstrung by the unpredictable state of her abilities, having nightmares where she one day endangers his life through the magic she possesses. Kaldr The less favorable one. Thought to be created from traces of yuki-onna lineage and the mental break after witnessing the unstable, carnage filled nature of her own powers, Kaldr is known for exceedingly cruel nature. Where as Sigrun detests violence, Kaldr relishes it, going out of her way to cause collateral damage while greatly relishing overkill. It is a particular passion of hers to use , enjoying the feeling of watching loved ones fight each other to the death, earning Kaldr a reputation as a sadist. She has a powerful disdain for weakness, holding her other half in particularly low esteem due to her timid disposition. She appears to have little to no care about how her actions effect Sigrun beyond self-preservation, preferring to create and recreate the "winter terrorland" they called home for decades. Unlike her counterpart, Kaldr possesses pronounced control over her abilities, their nuances second nature to her. Creating blizzards and white-out conditions with the snap of a fingers. To go with this control is an ego bordering on hubris, believing herself to be unbeatable and able to destroy any her dare think themselves a match for her. As a result, she alternates between potent indignation and grudging respect for Kenshin. When she first saw him on that mountain top, she believed he was just a pretty boy who used up all his luck on a death sentence. Though she quickly grew irritated when he continued to evade, block, and return her own attacks, never mind his refusal to succumb to the cold. While she wasn't formally defeated, that he managed to survive was an insult to Kal's pride. Nevertheless, she's taken to observing him, keen to understand how a "mere human" could hold his own against a "god" in her own home. When present, she has challenged him repeatedly, looking for a way to kill that smile of his. Kaldr is particularly annoyed by his seeming devotion to this absent sister of his, finding his trust in her to be absurd if not stupid. She appears to partially aware of some of the atrocities committed by Aojiro, though has not decided whether or not she will tell Ken. History Abilities Magical Capabilities Snow Magic Snow Magic (雪魔法, Yuki Mahō): Ice Lock (アイスロック, Aisu Rokku): This is thought to be an extension of the original Ice Slave, but completed in a more grandiose manner. Allowing her to ensnare multiple opponents at once and having them fight to the death. With a high likelihood of them killing each other, a revered result on her part. One that has earned the undying hatred of her enemies; not that she cares for their opinion. Nevertheless, it is used as a particularly cruel entertainment when Sigrun is bored, utilizing it a home where she'll recline and have slaves of hers commit manslaughter. In particular people become her puppets, earning a part in her Shakespearean tragedy. Noting that even her potent application of Ice Slave has loopholes, this is her way of ridding the territory of seeds of rebellion. The duchess likes nothing more than to keep her home under lock and key, displaying a sense of paranoia likely related to her schizophrenia. However, it is shown that despite the strength of this application, some opponents have been shown to override it temporarily, requiring the addition of a secondary and even tertiary as insurance against their mutiny. *'Chains of Three': Similar to the parent magic, this spell creates ice collars. However, unlike the original two, this one links three individuals, tying them together and destroying their resolve. Sigrun has noted that this utilization makes the magic weaker, requiring greater input in order to retain the same effectiveness as its predecessor. In spite of this, it is a favorite of hers when being pressured by several strong foes, normally employing the spell as a stopgap measure and/or medium through which she can commence the next face of her plan. Like all related abilities, the manifested collar possesses exceptional constancy, absorbing blows from metal weapons and rebuilding its shape should considerable damage be rendered. Ice Slave (アイススレイブ, Aisu Sureibu): Considered a variant of Ice Magic, Sigrun Drifa forms a chain made of impressively resilient ice. Once activated it is shown to freeze the victim's heart and mind, dashing any thoughts of their own and making them subservient to the will of the user. Essentially what she says goes, forcing them to be at her beck and call, utilized at the woman's leisure. Even those possessing a strong willpower and high caliber of mental fortitude are shown to be submerged by this attribute; such is the completeness of her mastery. Hence this a method she utilizes to keep her slaves in check, abolishing the idea of rebellion from their minds. Consequentially, since the spell is made of her will, it makes them markedly more efficient, simply following her directions on a subconscious level. Likewise, Sig will employ this magic in battle, forming these at incredible speeds in order to control her adversaries and make them work against each other. Occasionally saving her favorites and bringing them home to her chilly domain. Because Sigrun serves as the key to this ice chain, it shown to be very difficult to defeat, as even elements with a natural advantage ultimately fail to inflict the harm necessary for breaking the collar. Fundamentally, the only way to end this spell is to defeat Sig, namely killing or incapacitating her. The woman can also deactivate the spell, freeing the targets, but such an option is unlikely given her character. Nevertheless stranger things have been shown to happen. Category:Dark Mage Category:Ice Magic User Category:Human Category:Slave Trader